memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Televisie
Televisie (of TV) was een telecommunicatiesysteem voor het verzenden van bewegende beelden en geluid over afstand. Het bijhorende apparaat werd meestal televisietoestel of tv genoemd. De meeste uitzendingen bestonden uit 'series' die vaak gesponsord werden via reclame of werden gesubsidieerd. (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") Geschiedenis 20e eeuw * Op Aarde was de televisie uitgevonden door Philo Farnsworth, halverwege de 20e eeuw. In de 1950s werd het een populaire manier van ontspanning, in het bijzonder door nieuwsuitzendingen. (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") * Toen tussen 1957 en 1958 een Vulcan onderzoeksschip op Aarde gestrand was kwamen de overlevenden in aanraking met een soort "kookkunst" die verbonden was met televisie, het TV dinner. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") * Nog bracht vele uren door in een holodek recreatie van het jaar 1962, nadat hij zijn been was kwijtgeraakt, naar het kijken van televisie in een hotelkamer van Vic Fontaine. (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon") * Toen de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in de tijd terugreisde naar 1996 keken Neelix en Kes naar televisieseries, in het bijzonder soap's. Toen Harry Kim vertelde dat hij zich geen interactief holodekverhaal kon voorstellen, antwoordde Kes dat de mensheid verwend was met interactieve verhalen. (VOY: "Future's End, Deel I") 21e eeuw * In de 2020s begon de multifunctionele interface langzaam televisie te verdringen aangezien het televisie, e-mail en toegang tot het Net met elkaar verenigde. (DS9: "Past Tense, Deel I & Deel II") * Na het jaar 2040 was de rol van de televisie nagenoeg uitgespeeld. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") 22e tot 24e eeuw * Trip Tucker was in 2152 bekend met het televisieprogramma The Twilight Zone uit de 20e eeuw. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") * In de 23e eeuw werd televisie gezien als een antieke manier van ontspanning. communicatie officier Nyota Uhura was enigszins bekend met televisie, alhoewel ze het per ongeluk 'video' noemde toen de bemanning van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] dit tegenkwam op de planeet 892-IV in 2267. (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") * In de 24e eeuw was de term al bijna niet meer bekend, slechts bij diegenen die hielden van nostalgie uit de 20e eeuw. * William T. Riker was onbekend met de term 'boob tube' toen L.Q. Clemonds een honkbal wedstrijd wilde zien op de scheepsmonitoren. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") * Neelix begon in 2372 met zijn eigen uitzendingen op de USS Voyager, met daarin nieuws, educatieve programma's en ontspanning. (VOY: "Investigations" • "Macrocosm") * In het Julian Bashir, geheim agent holosuite programma uit 2372 waren vele nostalgische voorwerpen te zien uit de 1960s, waaronder de televisie. (DS9: "Our Man Bashir") Dit was ook in het 2374 programma Bashir 62 het geval. (DS9:It's Only a Paper Moon") * B'Elanna Torres gaf Tom Paris in 2376 een televisie, met afstandbediening, als cadeau. (VOY: "Memorial") Tom keek hier vaak tekenfilms en hockey op. (VOY: "Workforce, Deel II") Televisieseries *''A Briefing with Neelix'' (ook bekend als: Good Morning, Voyager) **''Hints for Healthful Living'' *''I Love Lucy'' *''Mission: Impossible'' *''Name the Winner!'' *''The Three Stooges'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''The Untouchables'' de:Fernsehgerät en:Television set fr:Télévision pl:Telewizja Categorie:Communicatie technologie Categorie:Recreatie